Candies
by F Ichinoyomi
Summary: A NaruSaku ficlet / SUGAR-E 2013! S for SWEET! Puisi no. 2 / CANON / Sakura bungkam di hari ulang tahunnya. Hal itu membuat Naruto selama 3 hari ini tidak dapat memakan ramennya sendiri. Mengerikan! "Matiiiii akuuuuu, Shikamaruuu!" / Happy reading! Warning Inside.


Katanya ada cokelat di bulan Februari,  
Dan permen tak lagi diingat sebagai pemanis hati,  
Tapi Maret tak jua lelah berdiri,  
Karena baginya, gula-gula memang sungguh berarti.

**Candies  
**.

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**  
**Candies © F. Ichinoyomi**  
**for SUGAR-E! '13 S for Sweet!**  
**Beta by: Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**  
**I write this with full respect for the author's superior storytelling abilities.**  
**Warning: Typos, which I had checked. OOC. Canon. One shot.**

...

Sakura terdiam di depan manekin pajangan etalase sebuah toko, binar jelas terpancar di sepasang emerald-nya. Tapi hanya sesaat, sebelum _top medic nin_ Konoha itu menarik perlahan jemari lentiknya dari kaca etalase. "Memangnya apa yang kuharapkan?" ucapnya setelah menghela napas.

Gadis dengan rambut merah muda itu beranjak. Setelah ia pikir, tidak ada alasan baginya untuk stagnan di tempatnya. Sambil menunduk, membawa dua kantong di tangan, ia tak tahu dan tak mau tahu siapa-siapa saja yang ia lewati.

.  
.

"Padahal aku tidak lupa memberikan cokelat balasan _Valentine_ padanya tanggal 14, dan dia juga masih baik-baik saja setelah itu! Kenapa saat kami makan malam di hari ulang tahunnya dia malah bungkam? Sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya. Sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Padahal, malam itu juga aku sudah mati-matian menyiapkan mental untuknya …. Menurutmu aku salah apa? Aaaargh … aku sekarat, Shikamaru!"

Naruto menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Di kedai Ichiraku itu, ia dan Shikamaru duduk bersebelahan. Melihat Naruto yang tidak memakan ramen porsinya membuat _strategist_ Konoha tersebut juga tidak tega memakan ramen porsinya sendiri. Ditambah Naruto yang tampaknya sedang curhat membuat Shikamaru hanya menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak-sedang-gatal sambil sesekali menguap.

"Matiiiii akuuuuu, Shikamaruuu!"

"Hmm, Naruto … kau sudah mengatakan hal itu 199 kali."

"Ah, aku benar-benar akan mati." Helaan napas dari pria berambut pirang itu kembali terdengar.

"Yap, selamat! 200!" jawab pria berambut _spikey_ _ponytail_ di sebelahnya.

"Aku serius, Shikamaru-_ttebayo_!"

Shikamaru menghela napas pasrah, ia memutuskan untuk memberi tahu temannya apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. "Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu apa ini ada hubungannya denganmu. Tapi beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihat Sakura di depan sebuah toko. Dan seingatku, sesaat setelah pergi dari toko itu, wajahnya menjadi layu, padahal sebelumnya dia terlihat jelas sangat tertarik dengan apa yang ada di sana."

"Benarkah? Apa kau yakin, Shikamaru? Aku benar-benar frustrasi, sampai aku tidak bisa melahap ramenku 3 hari, kau bisa membayangkan bagaimana mengerikannya hal itu. Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang Sakura-_chan_ lihat? Aku pasti akan memberinya apa pun itu."

Alis _top_ _strategist_ Konoha itu mengerut. "Sebaiknya memang begitu … _etto_, yang dilihat Sakura sebenarnya bukan hal sulit didapat, tapi yah …," Shikamaru menjeda kalimatnya untuk memprediksi reaksi Naruto, sementara pria kandidat Hokage di depannya menaikkan sebelah alis, "dia melihat gaun pengantin, Naruto."

Naruto terbelalak dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Bisa diprediksikan ia sedang berusaha untuk berpikir tenang saat ini.

"Aku pikir ini saatnya aku memberimu saran gratis. Cepatlah lamar Sakura sebelum dia jengah menunggumu, Naruto," lanjut Shikamaru.

Mata Naruto bergerak ke kiri bawah, pertanda bahwa pria itu sedang mengulang kembali kejadian malam bermasalah itu.

Tapi tak lama Naruto pun terkekeh, hal itu tak pelak membuat Shikamaru lagi-lagi mengerutkan alisnya, 'Tingkah orang di depanku ini benar-benar selalu di luar prediksi, _na_?'

"Kau tahu, Shikamaru? Saat makan malam itu … aku … s-sebenarnya … ke-kebetulan juga akan melamarnya," ungkap Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah menahan malu dan rasa geli di dadanya.

Shikamaru jelas melebarkan matanya, dalam hati ia berucap bahwa Naruto memang temannya yang paling ia kagumi.

"Nah, Shikamaru, karena aku punya misi peringkat AAA yang harus kutuntaskan, aku pergi dulu, oke? Dan … oh,ya! Sebagai ungkapan terima kasih, izinkan aku memberikanmu sebuah saran gratis," ucap Naruto sambil bersiap untuk bertolak dari kedai Ichiraku.

Merasakan firasat buruk, Shikamaru cepat berucap, "T-tidak usah, Naruto. Aku ikh—"

"—Cepatlah lamar Ino sebelum dia kembali tergoda dengan si _Teme_, Shikamaru," potong Naruto cepat. Sebelum keluar dan bertolak ke arah rumah sakit satu-satunya di Konoha, tak lupa ia mampir di sebuah toko, berharap ide sederhana dalam pikirannya akan berhasil. Tentu itu berhubungan dengan misi AAA yang ia ucapkan tadi, misi yang tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi, bukan?

.  
.

Sakura memasuki ruang kerjanya sambil mengusap keringat yang membasahi dahinya, tampak gurat letih teronggok di parasnya yang cantik. Kemudian duduk di kursi ruang praktiknya. Sesekali memijit dahinya yang sedikit terasa berdenyut. Sebelum pandangannya bertemu dengan sebuah benda lain yang ia sadari baru terletak di atas meja.

Sebuah wadah kaca yang berbentuk hati dan di dalamnya terdapat banyak … permen?

Gadis itu menghela napasnya, permen-permen itu sudah terlanjur mengingatkannya kepada seseorang. Seorang pemuda yang mengajaknya makan malam dengan tema serba permen yang sangat manis. Yang Sakura pikir sedikit kekanakan, mengingat usia mereka yang seharusnya telah melanjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi, membuat _mood_ sekaligus harapan Sakura semakin turun. Seseorang yang sejak beberapa hari yang lalu telah dengan sengaja ia abaikan, karena pada dasarnya pria itu tak salah, Sakura-lah yang tiba-tiba memikirkan hal itu sendiri tanpa memberitahukannya kepada sang kekasih.

"Apa aku keterlaluan?" pikirnya.

Sakura mengernyit, di dalam wadah hati tadi seperti ada sebuah kertas terselip di antara banyaknya permen-permen. Gadis itu lalu menarik secarik kertas itu. Ada tulisan terangkai di sana.

Bibir _kunoichi_ medis itu bergetar, tak mampu menahan air mata yang terbendung di atas pipinya. Matanya tertuju pada cincin yang sebelumnya telah terkait di sudut kertas tadi. Tapi senyum manisnya tak pernah hilang sebelum sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Sakura-_chan_, a-apa kau … menangis?" tanya pria yang rupanya sedari tadi mengintip dari balik pintu ruangan itu. Dengan gelagapan ia berlari ke depan gadisnya untuk segera menghapus bulir air mata di pipi Sakura. Perih terasa di hatinya. Berdoa dalam hati kalau ia tidak akan ditolak.

"Bo-bodoh,"ucap si gadis sambil sedikit terisak, pria di sampingnya pun terheran. "Aku bahagia! Sangat bahagia! Hiks …," lanjutnya sambil mengusap pipinya dengan kedua tangan.

Senyum Naruto terkembang, tangan kirinya mengurut bagian dadanya sendiri pertanda lega. "Aaaa, jadiii?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Sakura menatap Naruto sembari tersenyum, sebelum menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir sang kekasih. Yang kemudian dibalas lebih intens dari Naruto setelah sedikit terbelalak. Sebuah ciuman yang manis.

**—終わり—**


End file.
